


Aim for the Sky

by SkyymA



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Rescue Missions, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyymA/pseuds/SkyymA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS is dragged through space and time with the Doctor and Clara still on board. They arrive at a familiar place from the Doctor's past and is greeted by an android to asks for a very special task of the Doctor. The Doctor and Clara's new mission: to stop a human from killing herself and thus preventing her eventual destiny to be created into an android aimed to kill the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Northern Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the character Sky Fredericks.  
> Clara wakes up from a phone call from the Doctor. He wants to take her to see the northern lights in Norway. But the TARDIS is abruptly flown to a place from the Doctor's past.

            She had a love-hate relationship with her own name. But for the Doctor’s sake, this was a good thing. After losing so many companions, he wanted to stay clear of people precariously named after his friends. So it’s a good thing she took on the name of Sky. She even went so far as to have it legally changed.

            _“Aim for the moon, even if you miss, you’ll land on the stars.”_

            Sky hated that phrase. She preferred ‘Aim for the Sky’. It made more sense to her. Sky loved the idea of flying. She was made to do great things. But those great things would never have happened if it wasn’t for the Doctor. Without the Doctor, Sky would have just been another suicide case. Sky would have just been one more lost cause in the fight against the hard game of life.

            Sky Fredricks always kept a notebook in her jacket. She always had to write down every lyrical idea that came to mind. Lines of love and lost, hope and regrets, success and failures; she always had to write it down. Never mind the fact that her peers discouraged it. Never mind the fact that she was trained to be a genius soldier working for the crown. Even still in training, her genius mind wandered. But she had problems. Problems that got her in the program. Problems no therapist could seem to fix. Of all the other genius minds in her program, not one could she connect with. Sky didn’t want this life. Sky didn’t want to be in the program. She wanted a life of her own. She wanted freedom. She wanted to write her own destiny. And she could never see her future. A life of freedom; a life where she chose when and how she wanted to live and die. All she really needed was a Doctor.

* * *

 

            Clara Oswald awoke to a ringing telephone. It was three in the morning and she was furious.

            “Hello? Hello,” she answered angrily.

            “Clara, wakey, wakey,” replied the Doctor.

            “It’s three in the bloody morning, what do you need at this hour?”

            “Three you say?” The Doctor looked at his monitor. “Oh sorry about that, just too excited to break the news.”

            Clara stumbled out of her bed, “what news?”

            “At exactly four am on this day,” continued the Doctor, “The northern lights in Norway will be the biggest and best viewed lights the Earth has ever witnessed! So come on down and meet me out front, Oh and best bring a jacket.”

            Once Clara heard she would be seeing the northern lights for the first time, she began to get excited. Outside her window she heard the sounds of the TARDIS materializing. She tried her best to pull on clothes, as she was still very sleepy. After Clara managed to get her shoes and a warm coat on, she met the Doctor in the field outside her apartment.

            “A bit chilly today, don’t you think?” she greeted the Doctor, who stood outside the doors waiting for Clara.

            “It’s perfect!” he replied, as he opened the doors and they both walked into the control room. “Best be chilly to add to the experience.”

            After getting adjusted, the Doctor began to pilot his time machine. “So, Northern lights in Norway. A very common occurrence made by the sun making-’’

            “Yes, yes, I know how they’re made.” Clara interrupted, “I taught the kids at school about it last month.”

            The Doctor looked upset. He lived for talking. The doctor made a pouty face in Clara’s direction, at which she smiled back.

            “Oh go on then,” she started, “Tell me about the lights.”

            The Doctor smirked and flicked the lever on his dashboard, while pressing some random buttons. Clara grabbed hold on the console, ready for any bumps they might encounter. But instead of the regular twists and shakes of the TARDIS, the machine suddenly shook violently. The Doctor and Clara clung to the console while their legs failed them. Sever movements made it difficult to stand.

            “It’s not supposed to be this bumpy, right?” Clara asked shakily.

            The Doctor furiously switched and pressed every which-way button, trying to gain control of the TARDIS.

            “Something’s not right,” he yelled, “It’s like she’s being dragged through space by some other force!”

            With a big clank, the TARDIS crash lands onto a yet known planet at a yet known time in history. Clara caught her breath while straightening herself up. The Doctor flicked the switch for the monitor to see where they’ve landed. While huffing to catch his breath, the Doctor let out a faint “no”.

            “What’s the matter, what’s happened?” asked Clara.

            “No, no, no, we can’t be here!” exclaimed the Doctor. While stroking the console, he sighed to his machine, “Why did you bring me here, old girl?”

            Clara walked over to look at the monitor, “Where have we landed?”

            The Doctor reluctantly replied,

            “Demon’s Run.”


	2. Demon's Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Clara arrive at Demon's Run. It has been turned into a memorial after being liberated by a mysterious figure called Omega Freida. The Doctor and Clara have tea with Omega Freida and this android gives the Doctor a peculiar task.

            The Doctor looked at the doors of his TARDIS. He was nervous to open those doors. Not so much nervous to see what was beyond them, but the fact that he was there, at Demon’s Run once again, which scared him greatly.

            “Demon’s Run,” he said softly, “This place should not be here.”

            “Why, what happened here,” Clara said, as she started to walk towards the doors. The Doctor grabbed her arm and stopped her.

            “A great battle was fought here. A battle I fought with old friends,” he continued. “But we left this rock in disarray. This, this asteroid should not be here anymore.”

            Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

            The Doctor’s face dropped. He quickly grabbed his screwdriver from his jacket pocket and pointed for the door while pushed Clara to the back of him. “Stay behind me, Clara,” he boldly told his companion. Slowly, they walked the path, and slowly, the Doctor opened the door.

            With screwdriver ready, the Doctor thought of what to say. Maybe a demanding tone to know why he’s there, but… the face he was greeted with caught him off guard, and he lost his words.

            It was an Ood.

            After a bit moment of silence and shock while the Doctor stood there with the most surprised face, Clara became anxious.

            “Why have you stopped?” she asked as she pushed aside the Doctor. “Whoa. What is that?”

            “That, my dear Clara, is an Ood.”

            “An Ood,” she continued, “bit interesting.”

            Finally, the Ood reached for his communicator and spoke.

            “Honored Guests. We welcome you.”

            The Doctor responded. “Why am I here? Why was I sent here? You aren’t supposed to exist on this ship.”

            The Ood continued, “A message from Omega Freida. You are requested for tea with the liberator of Demon’s Run.”

            “Who is Omega Freida,” Clara asked.

            “I have no idea.”

* * *

            The Ood led the two adults down along a great hallway. The TARDIS landed right in what seemed to be the lobby. The walls were white, with pieces of fantastic artwork displayed. The images depicted a tale of a battle at Demon’s Run, though not the one of the Doctor. It told the tale of a mysterious being that overtook the Demon’s Run asteroid base and liberated its soldiers. It then told the tale of how Demon’s Run was rebuilt as a place for peaceful negotiations, as a memorial to the lives lost under the dreaded control of the Headless Monks and Madame Kovarian. At the other end of the corridor, a great archway led into a hall with massive windows on looking the scattered pieces of the asteroid. Above the windows was a plaque with the words “Win Back Demon’s Run”.

            “Wait here please,” spoke the Ood. The creature walked to what looked like a reception desk and spoke with a woman behind the desk.  

            “Look at this place,” spoke Clara. “It’s beautiful. If this is an asteroid, how can people visit it? Wouldn’t it be moving in space?”

            The Doctor walked closer to the window to peer out. “It seems they have surrounded the islands in a force field, keeping them afloat in one place. I never imagined I would come back here.”

            Clara pondered. “Well, I guess you should be glad.” The Doctor gave her an inquisitive look. “Demon’s Run has been liberated. All is well now, right?”

            “Too right. I’m very curious about this Omega Freida though.”

            Their host walked back to the two visitors. “This way please,” he said as he led the Doctor and Clara through two side doors. After coming through what looked like office spaces, they came to two great big wooden doors. “Please, have a seat and she will be with you shortly.” At that, the Ood returned back to his duties.

            The Doctor and Clara opened the door, and were shocked to see the room. It had been decorated like a British tea room. _Fit for the Queen_ Clara thought. In the middle of the room was a tea table with two couches on either side. The window across the room had been made to imitate sunlight coming through, as if they were back on Earth. On the other side of the room was a desk, near a fireplace and a back door.

            “Well,” Clara started, “This looks cozy.” She notices tea has been made on the table, “Come, have a cup. There’re cookies too.”

            Clara walked over and had a seat. She noticed there were three cups ready to be used. She poured herself some tea and added milk and sugar. The Doctor continued to stand, looking around the office, checking for cameras and traps. Clara tried the tea.

            “Oh my god,” she exclaimed, “This tastes amazing.”

            The Doctor, as he was scanning the window with his screwdriver, spoke, “Sure, everything in this room is made look like it’s from Earth, but all these furnishings were made on other planets. Probably custom made. I figure the tea is foreign too.”

            Clara rolled her eyes, “I’m surprised you didn’t stop me from drinking it.”

            “All looks well. Seems to be safe,” he said as he turned to face Clara from the window and happily flipped his sonic screwdriver before putting it back in his coat pocket. “I’m sure a peaceful place like this wouldn’t try to poison us.

            Just then, the back door opened and in came a figure. The figure wore a black suit and had a black eye patch over their right eye. At this, the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver again and pointed it at the being, thinking they might be an enemy, since they were dressed like Kovarian.

            “Please,” the person spoke. “There’s no need for that.” She stood tall and a bit lanky. Her voice was slow and sounded digital, as if she was a robot. “I am Omega Freida. I am an android and I mean you no harm.”

            The Doctor slowly put away his screwdriver. Omega Freida cautiously walked to the couch and urged the Doctor to sit. He finally obliged and sat next to Clara.

            “I put out three cups knowing that the Doctor usually travels with a companion. Looks like I was right in planning,” she continued. The android poured the tea into the other two cups. “How do you like your tea, Doctor?”

            “I’m fine for now,” he replied and leaned in. “Let’s get down to business. Who are you and why have you summoned me?”

            Omega Freida ignored him and continued, “I’ve always like my tea with lots of milk. I’m quite fond of milk. But this milk I couldn’t get from Earth. It’s a shame really.”

            The android drank her tea and sat in silence as she relished in the taste. Her hair was short and hanged behind her ears. A faint scare lay on her face that you could only notice if you really looked. Her right hand holding the tea cup had lines that formed hinges that were skin colored. Beautifully built, the android continued. “Yes Doctor. Now time for business.

            There is a task I would like you to do. Don’t be alarmed, but I was created by Madame Kovarian to kill you, after River Song failed so many times.”

            “What happened to her,” the Doctor asked.

            “Madame Kovarian is repenting her actions in a jail cell on a faraway galaxy. I overcame her and liberated Demon’s Run. But I fear the task I will ask of you might change this outcome.

            You see, I used to be a human, living in London, working for the government in a special program. It was my destiny to be a pilot for the secret service. It was the year 2016 when everything changed. They had preserved my body for safe keeping and for use in the future. Suddenly, I was transported; awoken if you will, far away in both time and space. I was then created into an android for the single purpose of killing you. But once I learned of you; once I learned of your peaceful ways, I remembered who I used to be. I remembered the life I lost. I remembered that I never wanted this. Once I learned you also had the power to time travel, I knew I must contact you.”

            “If you can travel through space in time as well, you should know I can’t go about changing certain things,” the Doctor rebutted.

            “I am aware of its consequences and I have good news for that,” she continued. “I was not the only android created to destroy you. And I was not the only one to decide to attack Madame Kovarian. It was not I who decided to take over Demon’s Run, but it was my partner. He saw the good of you, the Doctor, and showed me your great deeds. It was he who reminded me of the life I wanted to have. And it was he who shared the victory of Demon’s Run with me. Even if I end up not existing in this future, he will still be here to conquer and bring peace to this asteroid.”

            “Where is he now?” the Doctor asked.

            “My partner is still traveling the galaxies and liberating planets in captivity with the help of the Ood and Ood supporters. He knows very well of the task I ask of you and has given me his blessing for this quest.”      

            “What is it you want me to do?” replied the Doctor.

            Omega Freida took another sip of her tea before responding.

            “I want you to go back in time and stop my human self from taking my own life.”

* * *

 

            Back on the TARDIS, the Doctor seemed giddy with excitement.

            “And why did we agree to this?” questioned Clara. “Isn’t it against the rules and all?”

            The Doctor responded while entering in coordinates from Omega Freida, “Clara, Clara, Clara. Normally I’d deny this in a few heartbeats, but well,” as he ran around the console flipping switches and pressing buttons, “we have direct permission from the person themselves! Plus it’s just too sweet a deal to turn up. Saving someone’s life? That I can do! And even if I get in trouble with the Shadow Proclamation, well,” he said before flipping the final switch, “I’ll just have to think of an excuse!”

            “Shadow what,” started Clara, but she was taken aback as the TARDIS flew through time and space. They both held on until they arrived at their destination.

            “London, England, year 2016, six months before Sky Fredricks takes her life. OH this will be an adventure,” the Doctor stated as he opened the doors to a fresh, London residential park.

            It was night time. A row of houses lay beyond the park. Clara followed the Doctor over a hill in the park, heading towards the street.

            The Doctor, looking at an address on a piece of paper from Omega Freida, stumbled on the curve, “Five hundred thirty,” but he was cut off as he looked up at the street. There was an ambulance in front of a house. Just as the doors of the ambulance closed and the sirens rang off, the vehicle drove away. “No, no, no!” exclaimed the Doctor as he chased after the ambulance up to the house.

            Clara followed behind, “Were we too late?”

            In the doorway of the house, and elderly lady stood watching the ambulance drive away. The doctor spotted her and greeted her. He showed her his psychic paper and spoke.

            “Good evening, I’m the Doctor, well, a doctor,” he started, “what happened here?”

            The sleepy lady looked at the paper, which stated that the man was a Police Inspector Doctor, which she had never heard of. It looked official enough, and she replied.

            “Oh that’s old Amel- I mean Sky,” she started. “Ah I keep forgetting she changed her name.”

            “Why was there an ambulance here,” demanded the Doctor, ignoring the almost-mention of Sky’s original name which Omega Freida already explained.

            “She’s done it again. She rents out the first floor of my flat and this is the third time she’s tried it,” continued the tenant. “Thankfully I caught her in time to keep her alive. But she’ll be to the hospital now. She’ll probably be committed this time. Poor darling.”

            The Doctor looked down the street to hear the now faint sounds of the ambulance.

            “Not on my watch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


	3. A Visit from the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky wakes up in the hospital and meets the Doctor and Clara for the first time.

_Hazy eyes open to a room full of unfamiliar faces. Strange voices surround her head. “Look here, I’m her doctor and I have a right to stay in the room” “I’m sorry sir, but your name isn’t on her paperwork, regardless of what your badge says” “I’ll have you know that I’m….” but it fades to black. Her eyes shut and she drifts into a sleep. Dead? No, it didn’t work. Thank goodness. No, I want to die. No, I’m already dead. No…_

The next morning, Sky slowly wakes up from her slumber. _In the hospital again,_ she thought. Her mouth was dry, _probably from the medicine._ She looks around the room as she tries to make sense of the night before. In two chairs next to her bed, two unfamiliar people sat. They looked asleep. A woman, scrunched up on a chair with a coat over her for a makeshift blanket. She was pretty. _What is she doing here?_ Next to her, a seemingly tall man slouches in his chair. And odd man, she thought. _Who wears suspenders these days?_ He shifted in his seat, as if he couldn’t get to sleep. Through the window the sun shined. It was a bright and low light. _Must be early._ Sky tried to speak to wake them up, but her voice was gone. She cleared her throat in the hopes to make it work again, and in doing so, the strange man awoke.

            The Doctor sat up in his chair. His eyes were still groggy. He wasn’t used to sleeping in such an uncomfortable chair. He reached around his chest as if searching for something, and then realized his coat was covering Clara. The Doctor slowly picked up his jacket, hoping not to wake Clara, but it didn’t work. Clara slowly moved.

            “Oh, are we getting up now?” she hazily said.

            “Appears so,” replied the Doctor.

            Clara turned around in her seat. She struggled to stretch as she had cramps in her legs and back. Such an uncomfortable seat, she thought.

            “Good morning,” the Doctor said, while slowly walking to the side of the bed with coat in hand. “I’m the Doctor.”

            Sky lay with her head against her pillow. “You’re not my doctor,” she retorted.

            The Doctor wasn’t sure how to respond yet. He put his coat back on and reached for his psychic paper. Hoping it would clear everything up, he handed it to Sky.

            Sky stared at the paper with a puzzled look.

            “You see,” the Doctor continued, “I was requested by your regular doctor to check up on you. Time for a second opinion, he told me. Don’t worry, you are in good hands.”

            “I don’t get it,” Sky replied. “This is just a blank piece of paper.”

            Then the Doctor remembered. Omega Frieda told him she was a genius. That’s why they asked her to work for the secret service, well, at least, train to work in the secret service. But his thoughts were cut off.

            “Wait, I think I do see something,” she continued. “That’s so weird. What is this technology? Is this not really paper? Are you with the SSTP? It says ‘Doctor Smith’; I’m assuming that’s you?”

            The Doctor tried to remember what that stood for. Ah, he remembered. The Secret Service Training Program. Frieda mentioned that too.

            “Yes,” he responded. “I’m Doctor Smith and I’m with SSTP. However, you’ve been the first person to see the pap- I mean, device transform like that. Just goes to prove how smart you are.”

            Sky gave him a cold look. “Flattery doesn’t work very well on me.”

            “It wasn’t flattery, it was an observation. Anyhow,” the Doctor signaled to Clara to come over, “this is my assistant Clara.”

            “How do you do,” Clara said.

            “Now that we are all settled, why don’t you tell us what happened last night?”

 

* * *

 

            Sky told her new doctors most of what she could that happened the night before. She told them of her depression, but didn’t tell them it had to do with the program. She told them she’s been dealing with depression her whole life, which was true in a manner of speaking. She tried not to tell them that it was also the stress of the SSTP that made her tired. Tired of doing what others wanted her to. She never wanted to work for the government. She’s always wanted a simple job. Just because she was a so-called genius didn’t mean she owed the government anything. You can meet genius’s everyday on the street. Anyone can be smart. Anyone can have a high IQ, that doesn’t mean they are obligated to work for the government. It was her step father that made her sign up. And where was he now? Nowhere to be seen. He could care less what she was doing now, so why was she even in this program. And before she knew it, her thoughts were so deep that she didn’t even realize that she had told all this out loud to her new doctors.

            Sky became frightened. She wasn’t sure how they would react. If they really were with the SSTP, she thought they wouldn’t respond well to discontentment with the government.

            The Doctor gave her a reassuring look, “Don’t worry Sky. Everything will be fine now.”

 

* * *

 

           

            Her new doctors helped her check out. The nurses at the hospital tried to argue with them. They thought it much too early for her to be leaving so soon. The Doctor told them he had it all under control, showing them his badge for confirmation of his authority. Sky invited the Doctor and Clara over for breakfast. Well, Sky didn’t have much breakfast food, so she thought of just offering tea.

            On the way over, the Doctor had it all planned out. He decided he was going to tell Sky the truth. At least, the truth about him and not her future self. The Doctor thought of showing her the TARDIS. _Going on a trip around space might help her; as long as I stay within this exact day or before. No traveling forwards at all. Everything will be fine._ He thought of where he could send her. Where had he gone to cheer up a friend before? _I guess I should ask her,_ he thought. As long as she didn’t say any place in the future, she’d be fine. _One small trip shouldn’t hurt._

            They arrived at Sky’s apartment around eight in the morning. As they entered the doorway, her tenant came down the stairs. After a bit of explaining, her tenant went back upstairs with a less worried heart. She was glad Sky was alright and with proper care now. Sky led them into the living room next to the kitchen. Sky stated she would “be right back” as she went to make tea and some toast. Clara followed her in to help out while the Doctor took a look around the room.

            Clara saw a teapot by the sink. She pointed to it and looked at Sky, who gave her confirmation that that’s the one to use. She started to rinse it out and put water in it.

            “So,” Clara started. “What do you like to do for fun?”

            Sky grabbed tea from her drawer as Clara put the kettle on the stove. “I don’t have much free time,” she replied. All I get to worry about is training. Although, I do like writing.”

            “What sort of things do you write,” asked Clara?

            “All sorts of things,” responded Sky, as she opened the cupboard and took out three cups. “I like writing poetry. Nothing fancy; mostly free verse. It helps with my depression.” Sky then took out some bread and put it in the toaster.

            “I teach at a school,” Clara started, but then remembered she’s supposed to be an assistant, “well, I used to teach at a school. Younger kids though, but one time we wrote poetry, and it was very fun to see what the kids wrote.”

            “I would love to be a teacher,” Sky responded.

            From the other room, the Doctor called out for Clara. Sky motioned that she had the kitchen under control. Clara went to see what the Doctor wanted.

            “So, what’s going on,” started Clara.

            “We need to be careful around her,” started the Doctor. “We must be sensitive to her surroundings.”

            Clara looked puzzled, “why do you say that?” She sat next to the Doctor on the couch.

            “I just don’t want anything to trigger anything, you know, feelings wise.”

            Clara gave him an odd look. “You know Doctor,” she started. “Sky is a human being. She’s not even dangerous yet, she’s only in the training program. Trust me, there’s nothing to worry about.”

            Suddenly, the smoke alarm went off. Both the Doctor and Clara stood up, they’re hearts stopped and breath gone, but was surprised to see Sky running into the room.

          “Sorry! Really! Nothing to worry about! Our toaster likes to burn our toast sometimes! It happens quite a lot,” exclaimed Sky. “Sorry about that! Tea is almost ready.”

            Clara and the Doctor gave a sigh of relief and Sky went back into the kitchen. The Doctor gave a look of confidence to Clara. He was starting to realize that Sky really was just a regular person. He was so worried she would already be some government soldier hardened from battle. But he remembered that she was just a student in a training program.

            Sky came out with a tray of tea and cookies. “So the toast burned. I hope you don’t mind some cookies for breakfast instead.”

            The Doctor looked at the tray as Sky put it down on a table in front of them. He noticed the cookies looked awfully familiar. He then realized they were the same from when he met Omega Frieda.

            “Now I don’t know if you like cream with your tea or not,” continued Sky, “but I highly recommend using the milk I have with it. I special order the milk from an Asian market and it’s the best milk ever.”

            Clara smiled. She was happy to see Sky so friendly. She too had noticed that the cookies were the same. Clara was warmed by the thought of Omega Frieda still having memories of her human life. She poured milk into her tea and tried it.

            “Oh my god,” Clara exclaimed. “This is fantastic!”

            Clara realized it tasted almost the exact same as the one she had on Demon’s Run. Only this one was better. Frieda did mention that she couldn’t get the milk from Earth, but it tasted almost completely identical.

            The Doctor was pleased by the taste of the tea. He, too, noticed it was almost the same as the one he had previously.

            “I’ve never really had guests over like this before,” Sky spoke. “Sorry if I act a bit antsy.”

            “You’re perfectly alright,” replied the Doctor. “I do have a very important question for you. We’ve been informed it’s time for a very short vacation for you from the program.”

            “What do you mean,” asked Sky.

            “Just for a day. You can go anywhere you want. We have access to a private jet that can fly you out anywhere. Anywhere in the world for a day. Where do you want to go?”

            Sky was hesitant. _A private jet? That doesn’t sound like something the program would do. A vacation? Why would they give me a vacation?_

“Are you sure you are with the SSTP,” motioned Sky.

            Clara, too, thought it sounded too good to be true. So she tried to make up for it.

            “Well, the Doctor makes it sound so fancy,” she started. “Our jet isn’t actually all that great. We can only go anywhere in the English area or upper Europe. And really, it’s not really a vacation approved by the SSTP. You have today off anyway, and we thought it’d be nice to take you somewhere. To get your mind off of work.”

            That made better sense to Sky. She was starting to see why Clara was such a great assistant. Her new doctor did seem a bit over the top. Maybe that’s why Clara is there to ground him a bit. Sky pondered on where she would want to go. Some place she’s never been before.

            “Well,” Sky started, “When I was younger we took a trip to France. During that time they were still building a Disneyland. I have yet to go there now that it’s finished. I have always wanted to go to Disneyland. Even if it is in France.”

            The Doctor had a big grin on his face. The Doctor, too, had always wanted to go.

            “Well then, get your things and pack for a day trip! It’s still early; we can spend a full day there!”

 

* * *

 

           

            The Doctor led the way back to the TARDIS with Clara and Sky, with her backpack, following after. Once they got to the park, he realized something odd. The TARDIS wasn’t there.

            “Why are we in the park,” Sky asked.

            The Doctor turned on his screwdriver, but tried to hide it from Sky. He located his TARDIS down the street, parked by some motorcycles apparently.

            “This way!” exclaimed the Doctor. He was well in front of them. As he got closer, he stopped dead in his tracks. There, standing by the TARDIS, was Omega Frieda.

 

* * *

 

 

            He ran back to Clara and Sky. He firmly spoke to Clara.

            “Take Sky by to the apartment. I left something there.”

            At first Clara was hesitant but she looked over his shoulder and saw Frieda. Since Sky had no idea where she was going or what they were doing, she didn’t think to look in the direction of a police box. So she didn’t see the strange woman standing by it. Clara asked Sky if they could go back because he had left something. Sky obliged and they headed back.

            Once they were out of sight, the Doctor walked towards Frieda. She was still tall and lanky. Her stare was just as empty before. Not emotionless, but full of sadness. She calmly stood with her hands folded in each other in front of her. The Doctor could tell that when Sky was turned into an android, certain things changed. Sky was a bit shorter and fuller almost everywhere. More muscle, probably due to the training program. Sky had the same stare that Frieda had, but Sky’s had a bit more life in her face. He could tell that when Sky was turned into the android Frieda, work was done to make her stronger. This completely saddened the Doctor. Now that he knew what Sky looked like previously, everything about Omega Frieda saddened him.

            “Greeting Doctor,” Frieda spoke.

            “What are you doing here?”

            “I’m aware that it is dangerous for me to be here,” she continued. “If my past self were to see me, very bad things would go wrong. It’s good, then, that I’m wearing a perception filter. We learned how to create one without the use of a TARDIS. Technology, it seems, became much more advanced than these days.” Frieda began to look at the park, as if remembered old days.

            The Doctor sighed. “So, I ask again, why are you here?”

            Frieda straightened her attention to the Doctor. “My past self cannot enter the TARDIS. You must not let me enter. It’s much too early.”

            The Doctor grinned. “Your past self wants to go to Disneyland.”

            The corner of Frieda’s mouth motioned upwards, to make an almost half smile. It was the first time she ever had such an emotion other than sadness or hatred.

            “Take a cab.” She continued, with her grin disappearing. “She is not ready to see the TARDIS. Trust me, it will scar her.”

            “How would you know that,” the Doctor asked? “How would you know any of that?”

            “Dear Doctor. This is the day I just recovered from trying to kill myself. The last thing I need is a jarring experience in a space ship.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now with this story, it can work with either the Eleventh Doctor or the Twelfth Doctor. It originally was going to be with the Doctor and River Song and happen right after the Doctor loosing Amy and Rory. But I changed it drastically. I'm sure when I read this a year later, I'll probably edit it a lot.


End file.
